icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1926-27 OHA Junior Season
This is the 1926-27 season of the Ontario Hockey Association's Junior Series: =''Group Play= Group 1 'Section A' 'Section B' {Just 2 Teams) ''4 games total goals *'Belleville 5' Trenton 4 *'Trenton 8' Belleville 4 *'Trenton 7' Belleville 5 *'Trenton 9' Belleville 2 Trenton beat Belleville 28 goals to 16. 'Group Final' 2 games total goals Brockville beat Trenton 9 goals to 7. Group 2 'Section A' 2 games total goals Lakefield College School. beat Lakefield 11 goals to 10. 'Section B' 2 games total goals Peterborough beat Lindsay 6 goals to 4. 'Group Final' 2 games total goals Peterborough beat Lakefield College School 9 goals to 4. Group 3 Standings #Oshawa #Whitby #Bowmanville #Port Hope #Coburg Statistics unavailable. 'Final' 2 games total goals Oshawa beat Whitby 16 goals to 5. Group 4 Group 5 'Standings' 'Semi Final' Sudden death *January 29 Parkdale Canoe Club 3 University of Toronto 1 @ Toronto 'Final' 2 games total goals Parkdale Canoe Club beat Toronto Marlboros 9 goals to 3. Group 6 'Standings' A semi final was ordered because Toronto Moose had used an ineligible player during the season. 'Semi Final' Sudden death *February 1 Toronto Moose 2 North Toronto 1. @ Toronto 'Final' 2 games total goals Toronto Moose beat Toronto Danforth 6 goals to 2. Group 7 'Standings' Orangeville dropped out. 'Semi Final' Sudden death *'Brampton' 1 Milton 0, 'Final' 2 games total goals Georgetown beat Brampton 4 goals to 3. Group 8 'Section A' Standings Grimsby defaulted before the season started. Final 2 games total goals Niagara Falls beat Hamilton 7 goals to 4. 'Section B' Oakville (only team) 'Group Final' 2 games total goals Niagara Falls beat Oakville 17 goals to 1. Group 9 Group 10 'Section A' Final 2 games total goals Galt beat Guelph 6 goals to 3. 'Section B' Stratford drew a bye. Semi Final Sudden death *January 28 Kitchener 4 New Hamburg 1 @ Kitchener Final 2 games total goals Kitchener beat Stratford 4 goals to 2. 'Group Final' 2 games total goals Kitchener beat Galt 6 goals to 2. Group 11 Group 12 Owen Sound Greys (Only team) Group 13 'Standings' Barrie was suspended for an overage player and lost its two wins over Collingwood.'' '''Final 2 games total goals Meaford beat Collingwood 14 goals to 9. Group 14 Group 15 =''Provincial Playoffs= First Round ''2 games total goals *February 10 Brockville 8 Peterborough 1 @ Peterborough *Second game defaulted Brockville beat Peterborough 8 goals to 1. Second Round 2 games total goals Woodstock beat Port Dover 3 goals to none. Niagara Falls beat Parkdale Canoe Club 4 goals to 2. Oshawa beat Brockville 12 goals to 6. Newmarket beat Parry Sound 13 goals to 2. Kitchener beat Georgetown 4 goals to 2. St Michaels College beat Toronto Moose 10 goals to none. Quarter Finals 2 games total goals Owen Sound Greys beat Meaford 18 goals to 2. St Michaels College beat Oshawa 10 goals to 4. Newmarket beat Niagara Falls 5 goals to 2. Kitchener beat Woodstock 14 goals to 1. Semi Finals 2 games total goals Owen Sound Greys beat Kitchener 5 goals to 2. Newmarket beat St Michaels College 3 goals to 1. Final 2 games total goals Owen Sound Greys beat Newmarket 7 goals to 3 Owen Sound Greys advanced to the 1926-27 Eastern Canada Memorial Cup Playoffs. =''Team Photos= 26-27OSGreys.jpg|Owen Sound Greys 26-27SMJrs.jpg|St Michaels College 26-27StAnd.jpg|St Andrews College =Game Ads= 26-27OHAJr6RavinaGameAd.jpg|Group 6 Doubleheader 26-27OHAJrBarrieGameAd.jpg|Group 13 @ Barrie 26-27OHAJr2RTorontoGameAd.jpg|Second Round @ Toronto 26-27OHAJr2RTorontoGameAd2.jpg|Second Round @ Toronto 26-27OHAJrQFTorontoGameAd.jpg|Quarter Final @ Toronto 26-27OHAJrSFTorontoGameAd.jpg|Semi Final @ Toronto 26-27OHAJrFTorontoGameAd.jpg|Final @ Toronto =See Also''= List of OHA Junior Seasons Category:Ontario Hockey Association Category:1927 in hockey